


A dark fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Cruelty, F/M, Fear, Forced Marriage, Not a Love Story, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asli's terror of her marriage to Ferhat.
Relationships: Ferhat Aslan/Asli Çinar
Kudos: 3





	A dark fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because every time Ferhat is being cruel to Asli, all I can think is: "You are so going to pay for that. For every tear she sheds, you will pay with your heart’s blood."
> 
> English is my second language.

That moment.

That moment when he reaches for her and she can't speak.

She can't speak or she'll never go home.

She can't say No, or Stop, or Don't do it, or Please, or Let me go, she can't say it.

And his hands, his arms, his body is on her and she struggles to get away, and every time she struggles in vain is like her heart, frozen and painful, crumbles away a little more.

That moment when she cannot speak, and she can't be free on her own. Only he can let her go.

And maybe if he saw her heart, ice and sharp edges, maybe he would. But he is blind, his spirit is blind to her pain, and he will not let her go. And she feels so alone, suddenly. In pain and alone and bent.

And the human who could help her stand upright and free and joyous is using his body and mind to make her a prison of flesh, locking her in a cage of her own – one she will not cast away till the day she dies. This is how a life ends.


End file.
